Casual SyKore
Casual SyKore is a collection of unofficial Sykores hosted by SyKo on his private Discord server and occasionally made into highlight videos uploaded on to his channel. Minecraft Casual SyKore #1 Minecraft Casual SyKore #1 was the second Casual SyKore and was also not made into highlights. The goal was to defeat the Ender Dragon without the use of any diamond armour or weapons. The cast consisted of SyKo, Raio, Jack, Tahmis, Swan, Ice, Silver, Coley and Whisk. Terraria Casual SyKore #1 Terraria Casual SyKore #1 was the first to be uploaded by SyKo as a highlight reel. The cast consists of SyKo, Raio, Nathan, Eevee, JR, Eugh, Wack and Wist. The goal was to defeat Skeletron Prime but was changed during the HC because of the amount of early deaths. Minecraft Casual SyKore #2 Minecraft Casual #2 (known as Minecraft Casual SyKore #1 on SyKo's YouTube channel) was the second to be uploaded by SyKo as a highlight reel. The cast consists of SyKo, Cyrus, Kalii, Cinna, Inro, Bamboozler, Whisk, Sink, Swan and Omegers. The goal was to defeat the Ender Dragon without the use of diamond armour/weapons. Minecraft Casual SyKore #3 Minecraft Casual #3 (known as Minecraft Casual SyKore #2 on SyKo's YouTube channel) consists of SyKo, Raio, Connrad, Leaf, Palec, Wesley, Waluigi, Uncounted, Nick, Zartle and Tiger. The goal was to defeat the Wither without the use of diamond armour/weapons. Minecraft Casual SyKore #4 Minecraft Casual #4 (known as Minecraft Casual SyKore #3 on SyKo's YouTube channel) was a Casual SyKore with the goal being to get revenge on the Wither without the use of diamond armour or weapons. The cast consisted of SyKo, Raio, Cri, Rosswell, Nabil (Jack's IRL friend), Klutz, Cake, Andrew and Soap. MEGA MineZ Casual SyKore #1 MEGA MineZ Casual SyKore was the most recent, and largest (in terms of cast) Casual SyKore to take place with a cast of 29. The HC was organised in a way where there would be five different teams with their own goals, and once that goal is complete, the teams would meet up and take on a final goal. However, due to some people not making it, and Hyper showing up late, what was left of Team Meteor Crater merged up with Team Anvalia Mines. The teams were: Team Floating Islands (SyKo, Jack, Raio, Shawn, Cri, Inro and Cake); Team Meteor Crater (Nate, Gavino, Coley and Hyper); Team Devil's Respite (Silver, Luke, Flufayy, Wack and Kryptyk); Team Maze of the Tenth (Near, Alqddin, Ozzy, Firefist, Loli and Noodle) and Team Anvalia Mines (Gavin, Psycho, Ethan, Bigga, Juro, Kenale). Iso also joined the cast when he met up with Team Anvalia. The final goal was Paluster Shrine Casual SyKore Mumblecore LIVE Casual SyKore Mumblecore was the first Casual SyKore streamed live on SyKo's channel. The cast consisted of SyKo, Tonio, Caketastegood, Ice, Sink, Flufayy, Jirami and Andrew7s. The goal was to defeat the Wither and the Ender Dragon at the same time with a no diamond armour/weapons rule set in place. LIVE Minecraft Casual SyKore LIVE Minecraft Casual SyKore was the second ever Casual SyKore to be livestreamed to SyKo's YouTube channel. It was streamed on August 6th, 2019. The cast consisted of SyKo, Gavin, Mongolian, Bigga, Kryptyk, Ozzy and Omegers and his IRL friends, Ali and Pace. The goal was to defeat both the Ender Dragon and the Wither in any order. LIVE Minecraft Casual SyKore #2 LIVE Minecraft Casual SyKore was the third Casual SyKore to be livestreamed to SyKo's YouTube channel. It was streamed on August 7th, 2019. The cast consisted of SyKo, Gavin, Jack, Nooble, Otto, Ozzy, Funky, Eevee, and Pace. The goal was to defeat both the Ender Dragon and the Wither in any order. Trivia *MineZ Casual SyKore only took place to see if Mongolian was a suitable candidate for Minecraft SyKore #1. *SyKo and Raio are the only Casual SyKore regulars. *As of now, only 2/9 Casual SyKores have been victorious. Category:Series